Magnolia Moon
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: Kagome runs a Bed and Breakfast with her friend Sango. Inuyasha needs a little get away after his scandalous divorce, once he arrives at the manor he is face to face with a woman who is nothing like the woman his wife was, and to settle his differences wi
1. Just a Small Getaway Chapter 1

Magnolia Moon  
By: Haruka-chan

General Summary: Kagome runs a bed and breakfast with her friend Sango. Inu-yasha needs a little get away after his scandalous divorce, once he arrives at the fair size manor he is face to face with a woman who is nothing like the woman his wife was, and to settle his differences with himself and his brother. Will love struck him like an arrow or will be hell all the way?

Chapter 1: Just a Small Getaway

"Kagome we need some pillows for room 3b" said Sango Kanata, a twenty four years old majoring in Law and helping her best friend run a Bed and Breakfast. She could have easily been a model or an actress but gave up that dream like any other girl to do what was right.

"What kind?" Kagome Higurashi asked, she too twenty four years old with a major in writing. This was Magnolia Moon her Bed and Breakfast here in the beautiful bay area of San Francisco. Its been about five years that she became the owner of this beautiful manor and she was putting to great use by converting, some renovations later her passion was born.

"Umm the two sets of standard and a few 18" sq throw pillows," Sango answered back.

"Great here we go" said Kagome as she placed rest of the materials in the closet full of sheets, towels and pillow cases. "What color Sango?"

"The ribbon trimmed in sky blue," said Sango with a smile, this was like playing house only with strangers.

"The storage room the left self, fifth basket," she said. Sango nodded and disappeared to get what she needed.

Kagome Higurashi was a happy single woman living her life doing what she loved the most. Sango her childhood friend decided that she could live a life of a "hotel manger". It was then did it all begin. It was then at that moment one rainy afternoon in March that Magnolia Moon was born, having so far half a decade of married couples, weekend getaways and so many other secret vacations. Magnolia Moon was an oasis, Kagome made sure of that.

II

"How could you do this to us?" she yelled as he walked out of the courtroom.

"Mr. Takagi what can you tell us do you think you and now Miss. Shi could ever get back together?" asked a reporter out of many.

"No I don't believe so," he stated as he got into the waiting car.

"What the hell is up with people all up into people's business these days" he said grabbing the drink being offered to him.

"Entertainment, I mean who doesn't want to hear about someone who is living the high life just got her ass kicked by her ex husband?" asked the man next to him.

"Sickos" he stated.

"Inu-yasha I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of planning a get well trip for you" said Miroku.

"Miroku what the hell did you do that for?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I'm your friend, and I heard that the bed and breakfast is near this beach where all the young and delicious girls are," said Miroku.

"I was wrong you're the sicko," said Inu-yasha.

Miroku chuckled, "This trip will do you some good, it'll be like when we were back in college" said Miroku matter of fact. "You need it."

Inu-yasha groaned, "Fine when are we leaving?"

"Right now, I booked it for today" he said.

"What? What if I said no?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I knew you wouldn't have" said Miroku.

"When did you make the reservations?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Oh about two months ago" said Miroku.

"But Kikyou and I were still married then" said Inu-yasha.

"And up until yesterday you still were but I knew it from the day you asked her to marry you" he said.

"That was 3 years ago," said Inu-yasha.

"I know, I would have made the reservations sooner but the policy is that you make reservations two months before your coming," said Miroku.

"What ever" said Inu-yasha slamming his hand on to his face.

"Great! Miyoga go on ahead and take us to the dickhead's mansion and well pick up his stuff and car" said Miroku.

"Yes sir" said the driver.

Inu-yasha sighed once more.

"You know you're lucky that you made her sing those papers before you married her," said Miroku.

Inu-yasha looked out the window. This was this life now, and it's always been that way. He always had been the one with the great things and then he lost it with time. He couldn't believe it didn't work out, he was so in love with her, but then maybe it was whom she used to be that he loved. Inu-yasha wondered if the vacation would let him release some tension and just get back to normal, but he knew it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it to be.

II

They got to his apartment and got his bags, which were already packed by his butler Miyoga. Miroku insisted that Miyoga joins them, of course he had to drive them, and with in two hours they were near the beautiful manor by the beach.

"Is that the bed and breakfast?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah I was surprised at first too, but after talking to the owner it seemed that she is very nice and the rates are great not that it's any problem" said Miroku.

Inu-yasha shrugged as he got out and took in the air; it was already 5 in the evening.

"Kagome, looks as if our second set of guest just arrived," said Sango over the counter.

"Great check them in and well talk after that," said Kagome from the kitchen.

Sango watched as the three male-walked in, "Um yes what is your name?"

"Takagi" stated Miroku.

"You bastard! You put down my name?" asked Inu-yasha.

Sango looked towards the man standing looking bored, "So are they the newly weds?"

The man shook his head.

"Well here you go, you have room 3c, 3d, and 3e just go on up and make yourself at home" said Sango with a wink.

Miyoga picked up the bags and started up the stairs.

"Hey I'll help you with that" said Sango walking around grabbing some bags and walking up the stairs.

Inu-yasha turned towards the counter to find that there was no one there and Miyoga was also gone. "Hey is anyone here?"

"I'm coming," answered a soft female voice.

Inu-yasha turned to look at Kagome and almost had a heart attack from the sheer shock, what the hell was his ex wife doing here running a B&B! "Kikyou!"

"Who?" asked Kagome confused as to why the man looked like he saw a ghost, did she have something on her face or did he think she was hideous?

Miroku gasped, damn if he wasn't seeing with his own eyes then he would have not believed it. There stood the domesticated version of Kikyou Shi the woman who probably didn't know how to boil water. But if there was chance that she turned around she would probably look something like this beauty standing before him.

"What's with you guys? Are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"No Inu-yasha look she has gray blue eyes" said Miroku.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome's eyes. They were gray blue, a shade he hardly ever saw on anyone. Let alone the fact that Kikyou had dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he said flatly.

"Ok, it's no problem I'm Kagome Higurashi the owner of this bed and breakfast, I hope you enjoy your stay here, I think Sango is already up with your bags" said Kagome with a smile.

Inu-yasha continued to watch her, her smile was also different it wasn't superficial he realized. She was all human and nothing plastic, he almost snorted at the thought.

"Thank you" said Miroku.

"Um you guys have the rooms 3c, b, and e just make yourself at home, I take it that you guys will be here for a week?" asked Kagome.

"Um yeah thank you again, and um sorry" said Miroku.

"Hey no problem" said Kagome with a wink.

Inu-yasha stood for a second and watched as Kagome looked through the reception book, she hummed a soft tune as she wrote down something on the note pad beside her. He looked up towards the stairs and started to climb. The place was beautiful and did feel very homey. He looked around the walls of the halls; they were filled with paintings of famous Renaissance paintings

"Wow this would be the perfect place for princess to live," said Miroku.

"Tell me about it" said Inu-yasha.

"Looks like this is 3c," said Miroku stopping in front of the door reading 3c.

"So you guys stopped arguing long enough to make it up here" said Sango as she came out of the room.

Miroku smiled. "Yea."

Inu-yasha just rolled his eyes, "Miyoga. Where is he?"

"Calm down, he's in the room putting away your things" said Sango.

"Thanks, so how about dinner you and me" said Miroku.

"How about no" said Sango walking towards the stairs.

Miroku smirked, "She likes me I know it" he said as he walked into his room.

II

Inu-yasha flopped down on this bed, which had to be the softest bed be ever lain on and just stared at the ceiling. Kagome's face kept floating into his face, that's how '_she_' used to be before she turned into something he couldn't understand, but to be honest she was never the one for much fun, even backing college she was always into going to work and coming home to her bed. He shook his head, and sat up and looked around his room.

It was very relaxing; the room was very spaced and comfortable. He stood and walked towards the window, which showed off the beach. He found his eyes catch the woman down below standing with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Kagome" he said softly.

She opened her eyes and started to walk towards the beach, the soft cool breeze washed slowly over her form, making her hair fly and her skirt dance around her legs. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but it wasn't her face that brought that out, it was some thing else.


	2. And It Starts Now Chapter 2

Magnolia Moon  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: And It Starts Now

Inu-yasha got up early for the first time in his life, the smell of buttery pancakes and eggs calling to him, lying back on his back he stared at the ceiling, something about this place felt like home, felt like the mornings he had with his mother and her Sunday morning surprise breakfast. He sighed, a lot of things changed since then he supposed. No he knew a lot of things changed since then, but he was still young and had a change to make things better.

II

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Kagome as she flipped her third batch of pancakes, she smiled as she thought of her life, things were okay for her now, since losing her family in the car accident she fell in to her depression but at the very least something good came out of it, her B&B

"Mr. Miyoga you don't have to help" said Sango with a smile, the old man was a sweetie from the moment this rowdy bunch showed up at the B&B she knew that this was going to be an interesting set, it's hard to believe that so much time passed in between the tragedy and her best friends relapse from losing her mother and brother, then her grandfather was lost to nature. She herself knew how that felt she too lost her parents when she was sixteen, and thank god that Kagome took her in.

The old butler laughed, "Miss. Sango I have cooked breakfast for 20 years so I think not helping would be like missing a days worth of life."

Kagome laughed, "You sure are cute for an old man."

"Oh definitely" came the smooth husky voice of their only other female in the house.

"Miss. Rin your up, good grab a plate and dig in" said Sango showing her to the large dining area where small round tables were set to for individuals to have breakfast.

"Call me Rin I'm about the same age as you," she said grabbing up one of the aprons that was hanging on the wall neatly. "And if you don't mind I'd like to eat in here where the scent is still fresh, plus you have this big table free.

"I'm 24 and your 20" said Sango raising a brow.

"Wow 4 years" said Rin rolling her eyes.

"Fine then call me Sango as well," said Sango. "I'll just set this table and maybe we can all have breakfast together you know get to know each other.

"Man this place is so cheery in the morning" said Inu-yasha walking down to the kitchen and looking around, it was a large Martha Stewart like kitchen everything was in white painted wood cupboards and stainless steel appliances, a large white table was being set by Sango with cream color plates and amber colored glasses, in the center was a vase of daises. It was typical homey kitchen. It smelled like it too.

"Idiot it's a Bed and Breakfast, the most important meal of the damn day is supposed to start happy" said Miroku as he joined his friend at his side, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a baby blue polo shirt. "It smells divine here."

Kagome laughed these people were certainly a change from her usual costumers who were normally very quiet. However she liked it this way, made it feel as if this was a typical family in the morning, that was why she started this place after all, so she could belong to many families for a couple of days time. Still didn't make up the loss of not having the one she lost.

Inu-yasha looked towards her, her eyes were twinkling, not something you ever saw on Kikyou unless you got her a diamond bracelet, and even then you had to wonder if it was the reflection of the diamond in her eyes. Shaking his head he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Rin came over to the other side of the counter, "Here Kagome let me help you with that!"

"You're supposed to be our guest!" said Kagome as she tried to shoo the girl away as she picked up a spatula to flip the bacon.

Rin winked, "Hey I came all this way to relax, and this is how it goes. Do you know when the last time I cooked breakfast for myself?" when Kagome shook her head, she answered, "almost ten years."

Sango smiled, "I think Mr. Takagi is still asleep." She said placing the last plate in its place and walking towards the island counter to pick up the fruit salad.

"No I'm here," said Inu-yasha confused, what the hell was she going on about he was up and about drinking coffee even.

"I believe she is talking about me little brother," said the smooth voice of Sesshoumaru.

"God damn it did you drive all the way over here to piss in my face about my failed marriage?" asked Inu-yasha already feeling the dread of the day coming to bite him in the ass.

"No I simply came to relax, but that won't be possible as long as you're alive" he said.

"Gee thanks," said Inu-yasha. "I can see why I always find myself wondering why I bother sending you card on Christmas."

Rin glared, "Ok guys I don't know what your personal problem is but chill out! Its morning and I know you probably have a stick up your ass but calm down and try to be happy ok, at the very least try to respect the other at the table." Her smile returning once more as she went back to flipping bacon.

"You know you freak me out," said Inu-yasha taking a long sip of his coffee to clear this fog. "How can you be so happy in the morning that takes a lot of sugar?"

Rin glared at him, "The feeling so mutual for the first and second no I'm just used to getting my ass out of bed early in the morning for practice."

"Hey Rin what do you do for a living?" asked Kagome suddenly wondering if the young girl was a student at some college, in need to escape the chaos of friends, classes, and partying.

"I'm a chef at Faberge, but I also surf and do ballet," said Rin thinking back to when she used to work in a greasy diner kitchen flipping burgers until she was thirteen.

"Wait your Rin Nicholas?" asked Miroku, he of course recognized legs anywhere.

Rin smiled and nodded, "Yep that's me!"

"Wait you're the one who won all those championships for surfing and dancing?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Isn't Faberge a Russian firm that made jewelry?" asked Kagome.

Rin nodded. "Yes the name was adopted from there, because I'm Russian, or I'm told that I am. To be honest I have really no clue what so ever."

"Really? Hey isn't that movie about Anastasia from there too?" asked Miroku adding this two bits in there.

Rin rolled her eyes, "yea it is."

"Yes she was" said Sango feeling equally annoyed at the stupid question.

"Hey didn't you say Rin Nicholas was hot once?" asked Miroku waggling his eye brows at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha almost chocked on his coffee, "I never said anything like that! I mean even if I did obviously the real person is a psycho bitch," he muttered, as his neck flushed from the simple fact that he did at some point in his life thing the girl standing not five feet away was hot, but damn Miroku and always thinking with his penis!

Rin's eyebrows twitched, "Yep I'm going to have a great time here" she said walking up to Inu-yasha and dropping the plate of eggs she was holding on his head. "Sorry Kagome I promise I'll pay for those."

Kagome tried to keep a straight a face for a second before she busted out laughing, Sango and Miroku joining her in chorus. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Inu-yasha then let his eyes drift to Rin who stood with a smug grin on her face. Sesshoumaru looked to Miyoga who chuckled; he let his own lips curve a fraction then.

AN: I know I made Rin Russian, the idea came to me because I was reading a book on Russia and the Faberge egg given by Nicholas II to his wife was mentioned.

"Hey is that a smile I see?" asked Rin looking to the up tight business man who obviously had a little cat fight going with his young brother. It was at least an accomplishment to see him loosing up a bit.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the paper ignoring her. He didn't want to involve himself with these juvenile games of these kids; he was much too busy and much too old for their silly games. "Go to you mother." He muttered to her.

Rin sighed, "Leave it up to up tight jerks to ruin breakfast for me."

"Hey aren't you suppose to serve breakfast in dinning halls?" asked Inu-yasha looking towards Kagome.

"Yes but Rin insisted that we do it here, I think it was a good idea considering we're getting to know each other." She smiled.

"But if you like we could move your annoying ass out of here" suggested Rin from her glass of juice. To which Sango laughed and Kagome smiled.

"No its ok" he said it was something about just how sweet the woman who set across from him that had him thinking this was bizarre dream. That would also be the reason why he continued to sit with a good amount of eggs on his hair and clothing.

Rin munched on her pancakes and just being quiet, as Sango and Kagome chatted quietly with Miyoga. And soon they stood to clear the table, making comments on Miyoga's cleaning skills.

"Your butler gets more women then me" said Miroku.

"Who doesn't?" muttered Inu-yasha from the sports section, still not acknowledging the eggs.

"Oh screw you," said Miroku. "Egg head."

"Sorry I screw the ladies only," said Inu-yasha letting the latter comment pass.

"Up until now it was only Kikyou but she was obviously screwing your co-workers," said Sesshoumaru from his wall street journal.

"I knew that was coming," said Inu-yasha he said as he finally stood to wash his hair.

II

After a very nice relaxing moping around the house, the group was ready for lunch.

"You know you guys, there is a very nice beach out there, and shopping malls, etc," said Sango placing the plates down.

Rin nodded as she put the wine glasses. "Yes but I don't like shopping by myself, hey how about after this we go shopping the three of us."

"Oh come on Ladies what about us?" asked Miroku; as usual his mind was anywhere a hot woman with great legs was.

"I guess we could use someone to hold the bags," said Rin with a grin.

Miroku laughed, "At least I get to be with you ladies and lend by opinion."

"Which would probably get you to buy the skimpiest clothing ever known to man, or better yet nothing at all" said Inu-yasha walking in hair still damp from his shower.

Kagome smiled at him, "But its better then doing nothing, I suppose I can go."

Inu-yasha watched her pour the water into the glasses; she was so domestically gifted, like his mother. This woman kept reminding him of his mother, as strange as it was, he liked the idea.

Sesshoumaru walked in, he had to be the only one doing something that morning as he checked his e-mails and caught of on my work that he bought with him. Made some important phone calls and soon it was time to lunch. He didn't like these scheduled meals with six other people plan. He liked things to be quiet and secluded and that was far from the scene before him. Making up his mind that rest of vacation would be made looking around the area, maybe he could invest on some of the landmarks.

"Here is the big business man" said Inu-yasha.

"I suggest that you do something about your share of the company or there will be nothing left" said Sesshoumaru as he took the seat farthest from everyone else. "May I make a request Miss. Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes whatever you need."

"I would like it if we started to practice eating in the dinning hall for the next meal." He simply stated.

Kagome frowned and nodded, "sure."

"You know he's right, Inu-yasha" said Miroku.

"You're supposed to be my attorney you dumb ass" said Inu-yasha.

"Exactly I'm your attorney not your personal memo" said Miroku.

"I swear you guys probably relax by yelling at each other and moping around" said Sango placing the salad plates in front of them.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Inu-yasha under his breath.

Kagome taped his shoulder playfully, "Not a nice thing to say you know, she was just implying the obvious to make it clear that you should probably try to leave all that stuff back in LA for now."

He looked up at her; her hair framed her face nicely giving her a warm look. She had a cherub face, with the most succulent lips he'd seen on a woman. "Sorry" he stated grumpily not liking his train of thought, if he wasn't careful he could be getting into more shit then he needed right now.

"I have the perfect name for you guys" said Rin jumping up.

"What shorty?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Hey! Don't pick on me because I'm vertically challenged" she said.

"What are they Rin?" asked Kagome. "And you're hardly short you like what 5'7?"

"Thank you Kagome, I am but that's still pretty short. Well Miroku's is very obvious come on everyone just say it" said Rin with a flip of her hand.

"Pervert" was said together save Sesshoumaru and Miroku himself.

Miroku nodded, "Watch when I die I'll come back and rip all of your clothing off. And Rin's probably short to Inu-yasha because his ex wife was 6' 1."

Rin looked towards Inu-yasha, "That's right you were married to Kikyou Shi. Total bitch, she maybe beautiful but not someone who deserves to be celebrated."

"Okay I suggest that we stop talking about my martial status." Said Inu-yasha testily.

"I suggest that all of you go out and have a good time" said Miyoga cutting the tension that settled around them as walked around pouring wine.

"Oh Miyoga you should come along too" said Rin.

"Yes it will be so cool to hang out with you" said Sango.

"Miyoga you have to tell me what your secret is!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Shut up dumb ass and eat your food" said Inu-yasha.

"At least food doesn't end up on my head" said Miroku.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault she's such a bitch!" yelled Inu-yasha.

Rin glared at him, "Dog boy shut the hell up! Or this beautiful beef stake is going to be up your ass" said Rin.

"You crazy freak do you know how long it took me to clean my hair off eggs?" he asked grabbing some of his damp hair.

"Gee that's just too bad" said Rin.

"You watch your back!" said Inu-yasha.

"It should be the other way round Dog boy" said Rin.

"Such child like behavior" said Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up Fluffy" yelled Rin and Inu-yasha at once.

"Fluffy?" asked Sango with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep Fluffy I'll leave you guys to figure that one out" said Rin with a wink.

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare; okay she was definitely going to be a problem.

"You're a real bitch" said Inu-yasha.

"Thank you" said Rin.

"I have to agree" said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm pretty good with kicking ass too you know" said Rin.

The other four let lose a serious of laughs, and chuckles at the scene that unfolded in front of them. Oh yeah it wasn't going to be boring for the next couple of days. San Francisco was going to be a blast while they were in town.

"Awe Rin you're so cute!" said Kagome.

"What are you still in high school?" asked Inu-yasha.

"No you moron I'm in my third year of college" she said.

"Hey then how do you do all that stuff?" asked Miroku.

Rin shrugged, "If you really want to do it its not that hard."

"I agree" said Kagome. "After all Sango got her law degrees while helping me run this Bed and Breakfast."

"You know this really isn't bed and breakfast" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome's eyebrows twitched, "It's not for you because you're here all day."

"Hey what do you mean I spent all day washing my hair" said Inu-yasha.

"God you're annoyingly whiney!" said Kagome.

"And your not? All quite and sweet behind that is a real bitch like that one over there" said Inu-yasha.

"I'm polite and that's the only reason I'm not about to kick your ass out" said Kagome.

Sango eat quietly but when she felt something on her thigh she just couldn't stand it any longer, she put up with the shoulder brushes but this was ridiculous, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Just feeling that fabric it's very nice" he said with grin.

"Oh yea how does this feel?" asked Sango picking up the pie and placing on his crotch.

"Hey this is like a weird version of American pie!" said Rin.

That broke it and everyone started to laugh save Sesshoumaru who looked annoyed.

"Well that was our dessert" said Kagome.

"I say we get cleaned up and get ice cream!" said Rin.

"Ok I think that's a good idea" said Sango.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and enjoy yourself I will clean up here" said Miyoga.

"Oh come on Miyoga we can't leave you here" said Rin.

"Have you thought that perhaps he would like to be alone?" asked Sesshoumaru before he was off towards his room.

"Wow no, ok see you later Miyoga" said Rin rolling her eyes at Sesshoumaru. '_Someone needs to break his back bone so he could relapse from his up tight ego._'

Kagome and Sango nodded and walked towards their own room to change, certainly an afternoon of shopping and maybe some dancing afterwards was well deserved for both of them, after dealing with the commotions of their guest and oh this was only day one.


End file.
